


Stardust

by Iki_victuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Longing, M/M, day and night au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_victuri/pseuds/Iki_victuri
Summary: After millennia of crossing paths daily Yuuri still had never even gazed upon the Day King's face. All that will change in a fraction of a moment, along with his life, forever.





	1. Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take of @beanpots on Tumblr Day and Night AU  
> This is the first part of a two-part fic. The next part will be from Victor's point of view.  
> Please feel free to comment! Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @Iki-victuri

           The Night truly did love humanity. Thus he gave them dreams to calm them and stars to light their path. He watched over the mortals and guarded them, comforted them. Whenever he was able he whispered words of wisdom in order to assuage them. He loved whole heartedly and deeply. Yet, many humans admonished the night and feared the darkness that came with It. This aversion created despair and nightmares and the humans began to dread the night time. It broke Yuuri's heart to see that his love for the humans was unrequited. Yet, his adoration was unconditional so through his misery he continued to dote upon the humans.

           On the other hand, humanity loved the day. They saw Day as the agent of joy and creation. Only during the day time were the humans lively and cheery. For many years Yuuri despised the Day. He seemed to effortlessly enchant the humans. The Day gave the humans few gifts and did not seem to return their love. Night was thoroughly vexed by the humans and utterly envious of Day. Yet, it pleased the Night to see happiness in the eyes of the race he was so affectionate of. Yuuri often wondered what the Day must be like for him to be so exalted. Although Night crossed paths with the King of Day every few hours, he knew nothing about him nor had he ever seen his face. Yuuri existed alone in his realm of night. No flower would bloom, no creature would sing and no soul would give him company. After many years of Night suffering in silence, a young boy fell in love with the stars. Each night he would wander into the black and gaze at the sky in wonderment. Only this human child returned Night's offer of friendship, appreciated the gifts Night had bestowed upon the world, and truly saw the light in the darkness. It destroyed Yuuri when the boy was struck with a fatal blow that was sure to cause him much anguish. Night took pity on the boy and blessed him as he took his final breath. The child became The Harbinger of Dusk. Each twilight Phichit would remove the shackles that held the sun in the sky so that Day may draw it back into his cloak and allow Night to replace it with the moon. Phichit and Yuuri became fated to face the millenia together and Yuuri no longer felt as empty. After some time a newcomer joined. The Harbinger of Dawn. He would remove the shackles binding the moon so Day may replace it. Many centuries passed in this way during which Night never gazed upon the face of his counterpart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "Night." Yuuri froze. It was a normal daybreak just like the thousands that had come before it. As was routine, Night had withdrawn the moon into his robes and was beginning to retreat from the court and return to his domain. Day's voice broke through hundreds of years of silence and caused the Night to enter a state of shock. After eons without so much as a glance all of a sudden, Day had spoken to him. He turned around slowly and faced the day King. Day was radiant. Yuuri abruptly came to realize why the humans had such devotion to him. Cloaked in a flowing robe of yellows, oranges, and blues the King stood in front of him with a hesitant gleam in his eyes that were the color of his sky, complimenting his beautiful silver hair. All together the king was a stunning man, a perfect representation of beauty.

           "Day. This is a surprise. It's a shame. I've never heard your voice before." The Night replied struggling to reclaim an air of regality. He hadn't lied though, Day's voice was as glorious as the rays that came from his sun. In fact, Yuuri entertained a thought in passing, stating that the sun's rays must surely come from the Day King's voice.

           "It is" agreed the Day, almost blinding the Night with his smile. Yuuri had ever only known the dark and looking straight into the origin of light itself was quite overwhelming to him. "I have always hoped that one morning we'd be able speak like this." Day said a slight smile lingering on his face as he turned away slightly and picked a rose from the garden that grew on the courtyard. He held the flower between delicate fingers and slowly glided over to Yuri while ripping the thorns from the stem, causing tiny beads of divine blood to pool on his finger pads. The Day King held the rose out to Yuri with a bittersweet smile on his face. "Here, this is for you." he said as Yuuri's fingers automatically curled around the flower causing their hands to brush for just a fraction of a moment.

           "Thank you Day. I just don’t know what to say." Yuuri said turning his head away feeling heat rise in his cheeks. He once again began to advance back to his own land. He felt incredibly embarrassed and something else he could not quite recognize.

           "Victor" came the voice of the Day from behind his back. "My name is Victor." The Night King took a deep breath and spun to face the other King heat remaining in his cheeks.

           "Yuuri." the Night said looking the Day in the eyes. "It's very nice to meet you, Victor." With that he turned his back and finally left the courtyard, twirling the rose between his fingers and humming a slow song.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           Once he was back within his realm Yuuri fell dramatically upon his throne and released a low sigh. "I think that went rather well your majesty." Phichit said observing Yuuri's pitiful display. The King looked upon his companion and frowned.

           "That exchange was completely unprecedented." Yuuri grumbled, "Yet maybe we should at least be friendly, we are fated to interact every few hours for the rest of time." Phichit smiled tenderly, amused by Yuuri's unusual exhibition of emotion.

           "Isn't the giving of a rose a human sign of affection?" The Dusk said a hint of mischief upon his visage.

           "Oh please Phichit this occurrence already has me dazed. Don't make silly assumptions." Yuuri admonished his advisor. Despite his words, Yuuri felt a weight grow inside of his chest. A flowering of emotion that he couldn't identify. It was quite strange to have so many feelings. In fact, Yuuri couldn't name an instance in all of the millennia- that he had lived so far- that he'd felt so much.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "Good afternoon Yuuri!" On their next meeting, Victor smiled brightly at Yuuri as he greeted him from the other end of the courtyard, while Phichit commenced his task in releasing the binds that held the sun.

  
           "Good afternoon to you too Victor", Yuuri murmured still unsure about this new change in their ancient custom. Minutes passed as Victor lightly tugged on the sun and brought it back to his hand while Yuri began to cast the moon into the sky. The silence between them stretched one yet it was not unpleasant. Still, it felt much different than it had this hour the day before. Once the sun was safely tucked away and the moon bound tightly to the sky the pair began to depart for their respective worlds. Before Yuuri turned away to start on his trek home he spoke, "I enjoyed talking to you yesterday." A blush loomed on his cheeks as he wrung his hands. Victor paused and met Yuuri's gaze with a questioning look. "Also, thank you for the flower. It is quite beautiful." Flustered Yuuri hastily broke eye contact and retreated rapidly from Victor's proximity.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           The next dawn Victor gifted Yuuri with another rose, even more exquisite than the last. Soon, Yuuri had a small pile of dead roses at his bedside. The flowers would wither the instance they had passed the threshold into the world of night. Yuuri didn't have the heart to throw them out or even tell Victor. The roses kept coming, and with it knowledge. As the roses accrued so did Yuuri's knowledge of the King. They no longer spent the few moments together in silence. They partook in conversation and Yuuri became evermore enamored by the King and his world.

           Victor told Yuuri about color and beautiful plants, the blue sky and the feathered creatures that decorated it. He learned about the furry critters in the meadow and the scaly serpents. There were so much exotic and wondrous life in the Dayland that Yuuri would never be able to see.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           One particular morning the Kings sat next to each other on a ridge in their shared courtyard as Yuri -the Harbinger of Dawn- freed the moon from its bindings. Victor was telling him about what he called butterflies that flew around glades of green and brought, even more, color to the scenery. "I wish my realm was like yours" the Night said downcast. The world Victor described was full of color and of life, the exact opposite of the realm he resided in. Victor furrowed his brow and looked at Yuuri perplexed.

           "Why would you say that? Don't you love the Night realm?" Victor asked.

           "Yes of course I do! But, your world is so full of life and energy and color. I just wish that my realm had some of the beauty that yours does." A look of surprise caught on Victor's face before it was quickly replaced by a deep laugh. Yuuri looked on with horror. How could he laugh at his confession? He had trusted him and even gone so far as to confide in him, yet Victor had the audacity to laugh? "Victor i'm serious! Why are you laughing?" He protested a pout in his lip. Victor wiped a tear from his eye and allowed soft blue to rest on Yuuri's face.

           "It's just that I've always wished my world had the tranquility that yours has.:" he finally admitted. It was Yuuri's turn to be confused.

           "Why?" He questioned, his tone one of awe. Victor ran a delicate hand through his hair, his face pensive. Finally after several moments he spoke.

           "It is true that the daylight is what allows the plants and the creatures of the mortal realm to thrive I will never deny that. But, it is also true that with too much sunlight the plants would wither and die and the creatures would be unable to rest and replenish their strength. If it weren't for you Yuuri there would be no life, because there would be no relief from the heat and the light. Day may create life, but it is the night time that sustains it." Yuri stared agape. Humanity relied on him just as much as they did the sun. He openly began to weep. After ages of self-doubt and hatred and of feeling his love was unrequited he finally learned that mortals appreciated him as much as Day. His relief was overwhelming and it took sometime for him to compose himself in order to do his duty and collect the moon. Until he was ready, Victor held him to his shoulder and whispered him assurances.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "Phichit" Now back in his dominion Yuuri called out to his friend.

          "Yes your majesty." The Dusk called back.

          "Is it true? Do humans truly love me?" He asked his voice one of a mixture of hope and doubt. The once human boy paused and turned to face his master.

          "I can't really say. It's been quite a long time since I was human." he said a darkness sliding across his face. Yet, Night was determined, he needed an answer.

          "But you still remember don't you?" It wasn't a question. Yuuri knew that Phichit still had memories from his life as a human. In fact, in recreating him he had taken great pains to make sure that his memories remained intact.

          "I suppose."

          "Then tell me."Yuri commanded in a voice worthy of his position.

          "In my experience, yes. The humans have always taken great pleasure in the night. Night was when you were able to gather with your family and bond it was also the time of sleep and of dreams. It was also my opinion that the sky was far more beautiful at night than it was during the day." Dusk spoke hesitantly. Yuuri cracked a small smile feeling as if the weight of a thousand years had finally been taken off of his shoulders.

         "Thank you for telling me." He said rising from his throne.

         "Your majesty where are you going." His advisor questioned in a panic, trailing after his king. Night raised his voice and called out to his servant struggling to catch up.

         "I must do something to thank him. He's lifted quite the burden off of my shoulders."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         Yuuri and Phichit travelled to the stars and gathered stardust. Incredible amounts of stardust. Not enough that it would be missed but enough to fashion a suitable gift for the other King. Yuuri set himself to work and for an indeterminable amount of time he toiled diligently on his project. He prayed that Victor would forgive him for rushing their few precious moments together in order to return to his realm and continue upon his endeavor. He knew that Victor cherished the time they spent together just as he did and it broke Yuuri’s heart to think that he’d caused Victor pain by his sudden departures. As more days passed with Yuuri fleeing quickly from their meeting Victor’s shoulders began to slump more and more. Eventually, Night received dirty looks from his servant Yuri as he relinquished the moon. With each day Yuuri began to feel more and more guilty but he knew that it would be worth it in the end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

          Once his work was complete, Yuuri walked into the court between the two worlds and waited patiently for the King of Day to arrive. When he did he appeared to be somber his gaze was transfixed to the ground and his hair was uncharacteristically unruly. Yuuri was despondent seeing what their extended time apart had done to his other half. Guilt ridden he slowly walked toward the Day and reached into the sleeve of his robe where he kept the moon when it was not chained to the sky. "Victor." He said his voice tremoring slightly. "I have a gift for you. In order to thank you for all you've done for me and for the mortal world." At the sound of Yuuri's voice Victor's head shot up at an alarming velocity, his captivating eyes widening.

          "A gift? For me?" Victor asked his voice thick with emotion.

          "Yeah," Yuuri said a familiar heat rising in his face. "I though-"

          "I thought you hated me.” Victor said tears welling in his eyes.

          "I could never hate you Victor." Yuri said reaching for him. Their bodies met and they entangled themselves in a deep embrace. "I was working on your gift that's why I was rushing our meetings. Victor i'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Yuuri said feeling tears begin to pool in his eyes as well.

         "Of course I can. You don't have to be sorry." Victor said holding him just as he did before. Yuuri reached into his sleeve and extracted a brilliant crown that sparkled as bright as the stars in Yuuri's sky and the sun in Victor's. The crown had five golden spikes that spurred out from a circular frame. In it's creation Yuuri thought that the spikes looked just a bit like the drops of sunlight that Victor was so admired for. Victor stared at it and Yuuri became more and more alarmed. He must hate it. Surely that was the only explanation. Yuuri's panic worsened until he saw a drop of water land upon the golden headdress.

         "V-Victor?" Night said as he circled his side, his anxiety reaching an apex.

         "It's exquisite." Victor said his voice trembling overcome with gratitude. "I've never seen anything so beautiful." Silent tears fell from his eyes as he held the crown close to his breast. Yuuri knelt by his side and placed a hand on Victor's shoulder.

         "It's made of stardust the brightest I could find. I collected it and shaped it together. It's the closest thing to the sun we have in the-" Yuuri was cut off abruptly by a sudden kiss. Yuuri tasted the salt of Victor's tears as they continued to flow down his face unabated. Their lips pressed together with their eyes shut as unspoken love and passion passed between them. The kiss lasted for a long time before Phichit reluctantly cut them off.

         "I'm sorry to intrude your majesties but we do have duties to attend to." The pair split apart and hastened to straighten their robes. "That was to thank you for the crown" Victor said a dopey grin on his face. Yuuri laughed heartily as he placed the crown atop Victor's brow.

          "There now you really look like a King." He declared with a smirk. Victor smiled widened and together, without words, they once again traded the sun for the moon as they forever had and forever would.


	2. Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor sometimes wondered if he loved humanity or if he loved the way the Night loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second half of my fic for @beanpots day and night au. 
> 
> sorry it took so long to update! School sucks haha  
> anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> find me on tumblr @iki-victuri

Victor sometimes wondered if he loved humanity, or loved the way the Night loved them. Only one thing was certain, the King of Day loved the King of Night wholeheartedly and unabashedly. The Night floated with grace wherever he stepped, when he turned it seemed as if there were thousands of shooting stars following him. Upon his brow rested a shimmering circlet that cast a glow on his countenance highlighting his soft blue skin. Although the Day had never heard the Night’s voice it would never leave his head. For several millennia he admired him from afar watching him carefully to be sure the Night never noticed his glimpses. Night never even spared him a passing glance in too many lifetimes for Victor to count. Although his adoration went unrecognized and unrequited he still fell deeper for the Night at every encounter. 

In order to earn his affections, Day set out to gift upon the Earth which Night was so fond of. He took a small piece of his beloved sun and bestowed it upon the humans. The humans named it “fire” and it proved to be very useful to them. This generous gift was not enough to turn the head of the Night. So the Day bestowed upon the mortals clouds in order to protect them from the searing power of his sun. With the clouds came rain and with the rain crops. Yet once again Night did not seem to notice Victor’s efforts. This process went on until the Day had no more gifts left to bestow. 

After all of his efforts and hundreds of years Night still failed to even acknowledge Day. Finally, he resigned himself to living out infinity alone. He turned his focus towards watching over the humans. Perhaps they could provide him with the company he so yearned for. Each day he would look out over the Earth and try to find some way to connect with them in order to lessen his loneliness.

Eventually, his salvation came along in the form of a young orphan boy. He’d been abandoned by his parents in a small village which did not take kindly to outsiders. He was ostracized, poor, and hungry. As a result, he became incredibly brash and openly hostile but deep within him, his heart ached to be loved, to be noticed, and to be cherished. Victor saw something of himself in the boy and craved to lessen the pain, both his and the child's. He watched over the boy for several years occasionally creating small miracles for him. An apple on a tree when he hadn’t eaten for several days. A fire lighting faster in his hearth when he was cold. Rain to soothe his burns and cool the air during hot summers. The Day used his incredible powers of creation in order to help the boy levy the storms of his twisted life. The one thing he could not do for the boy, however, was heal him. One summer was particularly brutal and a drought unending. The child collapsed with a terrible fever and with no one to care for him he passed on quickly. There was nothing Day could do to save his life. He could only interfere in the human world to a small extent and his powers were of creation not restoration. With no other alternative, he transformed the boy into an immortal, much like Night had with his companion Dusk. Thus the child was reborn as Yuri The Harbinger of Dawn. It was he who would unshackle the moon from the heavens in order for the sun to replace it. Yuri seemed to have finally found some solace in his new life, finally being cared for. And it brought Victor great joy to be with him but often he still felt out of place.

Everytime Day closed his eyes he saw the Night’s face illuminated by his crown. It had been many centuries since he had fallen for the dark and it was high time he did something about it!

 

Hours before daybreak Victor arrived at the courtyard that separated his realm from the Night’s. He sat on the grass and looked about him for something to entertain him. A brilliant idea bloomed in his head and a small grin spread from his lips. He closed his eyes and summoned his abilities. He created a rose bush in the garden and gifted it the most beautiful blossoms of all of his creations. Carefully and deliberately he crafted the perfect flower.  
Dawn arrived as he finished his masterpiece. Yuri walked diligently through the courtyard as Night appeared, his gown was gossamer as it slightly swept the ground beneath him causing a small whisper that could only be heard during the times between worlds. As he had every morning for thousands of years Night reached a delicate hand into the sky and drew the moon back to his grasp as Day removed the sun from his robes and allowed it to ascend. Dawn quickly withdrew from the scene and Night turned to begin to leave as well. As the Night’s back began to come into full view the Day took a deep breath and counted down from 5 to calm himself   
5 

4

3

2

1 

“Night.” He forced the sound from his throat as his heart raced inside its cage.  
The Night halted in his footsteps. Seconds passed as the Night King gradually turned to look at Victor taking him in. Their eyes met for just a fraction of a moment. His eyes were beautifully brown like the bark of an oak or a bar of wonderful chocolate. For the first time since their creation, they saw each other. Night’s eyes were wide in surprise and Victor forced a reassuring grin to his lips, although it was unclear to him whether he was trying to reassure himself or his counterpart.  
The Night gathered himself quickly and spoke “Day. This is a surprise. It’s a shame I've never heard your voice before.” As the words unraveled from his lips Victor found himself unable to speak. His voice was more elegant than he’d ever imagined it. It resembled the sound of his robes and the velvet of the night sky.  
“It is.” The Day spoke hastily, trying to prevent the Night from departing. “I’d always hoped that one morning we’d be able to speak like this” Victor confessed holding a smile on his face. Begging for Night to understand and to stay with him. Suddenly he remembered the rose he had crafted for Yuri. He leaned over to his side and picked the rose from it’s stem and closed the distance between himself and the night. “Here this is for you,” he said pushing the flower inside of Night’s hand hoping he didn’t notice Victor shaking. He felt a jolt through his veins and their hands brushed.  
The Night looked at him wonder apparent on his face. “Thank you, Day. I just don’t know what to say. The Night turned away and once again began to depart.  
“Victor” He spat panicking desperate to share just a bit more time like this. “My name is Victor” he said slightly short of breath.  
The Night spun to face him his blue cheeks slightly rosy. “Yuuri. It’s very nice to meet you Victor.” As soon as the words tumbled from his lips he fled. Leaving Victor alone in the garden to process the interaction.  
After several minutes staring blankly at the space that his lover had once occupied Victor turned suddenly and left the glade in order to attend to his duties in his kingdom.

 

Upon arriving in his land Victor set about his work but couldn’t concentrate. He was too excited to see Yuuri again. Yuuri the name of the boy he’d always adored. Yuuri a beautiful name to match a beautiful countenance. Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri. He rolled the word over his tongue tasting it. A small smile set in and he with renewed energy returned to his work. 

“Good afternoon Yuuri!” Victor said with a smile on his face that he hoped didn’t seem too nervous.  
“Good afternoon to you too Victor.” His heart beat harder at the use of his name. That brilliant voice speaking his name. It was almost too much for Victor to bear. As Victor returned the sun to it’s spot in his robes a quiet stretched over the grove. It was just slightly different than the silence that was recently broken, it somehow seemed warmer. After their duties had been completed Victor nodded slightly at Yuuri before turning to embark back home.  
“I enjoyed talking to you yesterday.” Night said staring at the ground and wringing his hands. Day, startled, looked up at Yuuri in bewilderment. “Also, thank you for the flower. It is quite beautiful.” Embarrassed Yuuri ran from the glade leaving Victor to gaze after him agape. After a moment he shook his head and swiftly sped back towards his realm to organize his thoughts. After arriving in his realm Day stormed into his throne room and sat down upon the seat. Only one thought ran through his head, like a mantra- “roses.”

That night felt like an eternity. Victor spent eternities crafting beautiful flowers only to destroy them declaring them unfit for Yuuri. The petals were too large, too small, not red enough, too red, too prickly, too shiny. He obsessed over it and could not be torn from his work. By the time he was due to raise the sun he had crafted hundreds of roses, but none he felt fit to gift to the other king. With his hopes dashed and time gone, he took his last rose and brought it with him to the court.  
This routine went on for a large expanse of time and at each meeting, Victor learned more about Yuuri. His world was vastly different than his and something he’d never be able to experience, yet it was somehow completely familiar. The night world was exactly as Victor had imagined it to be and greatly resembled its king. As with Yuuri, the Night was nurturing and quiet. It was soft like Yuuri’s heart appeared to be and so bright. Somehow the night shone much brighter than anywhere in the day. 

 

The times they spent together came to be not enough and their meeting became ones of fervent conversation. Victor loved telling Yuuri about his creations. Each time his eyes would light up and an adorable smile would spread over his face. As Victor was explaining to Yuuri butterflies a dark look came over his eye for just a passing moment. “I wish my realm was like your’s,” he said a deep longing in his tongue. Victor had never been so shocked in all of the millennia he had existed. How could Yuuri not see the beauty in the night? It was so obvious.  
“Why would you say that? Don’t you love the Night realm?” Victor questioned hastily attempting to understand.  
“Yes of course I do! But, your world is so full of life and energy and color. I just wish that my realm had some of the beauty that yours does.” Yuuri’s face had a look of almost plea. He was begging Victor to forgive him for his thoughts. After a moment, Victor realized the absurdity of the situation and could not hold back a laugh. The fear on Yuuri’s face intensified before he spoke. “Victor i’m serious! Why are you laughing?” Victor calmed himself down and gazed directly into Yuuri’s eyes.  
“It’s just that I’ve always wished my world had the tranquility that yours has.” He admitted a smile lingering on his countenance.  
His words drew an incredulous “Why,” from his counterpart. Victor sat for a moment and pondered, how can the make Yuuri understand. To see his own worth.  
“It is true that the daylight is what allows the plants and the creatures of the mortal realm to thrive I will never deny that. But, it is also true that with too much sunlight the plants would wither and die and the creatures would be unable to rest and replenish their strength. If it weren’t for you Yuuri there would be no life because there would be no relief from the heat and the light. Day may create life but it is the night time that sustains it.” A change came over Yuuri as if this was the first time he’d ever been shown that side to him. Perhaps it was. After a brief pause Yuuri broke down and Victor still reeling did all he could to comfort him. He held Yuuri tight in his arms and rocked him softly until he was assuaged and collected the moon before departing. 

 

It didn’t take long to see that something was wrong. Yuuri began to speak to him less and hurry away from him. The moments Victor had treasured so dearly were beginning to disappear. Each encounter was shorter than the last. Victor wept nightly. He’d lost so much so easily and he wondered if he could ever gain it back, and if he could earn Yuuri back how many lifetimes would it take. They had a timeless existence. It could literally be eternity before Yuuri would speak to him again. He missed his voice and the look in his eyes when he was thinking. The sparkle that indicated he was looking for an answer. It was all gone. Everything Victor had ever loved had vanished in an instant. The worst part was, Victor couldn’t seem to determine why. No attempt to speak to Yuuri proved fruitful. In all of the ages, Victor had never felt so alone. His despair grew so deep that eventually even Yuri began to worry. Victor pretended not to notice Yuri’s newfound hostility towards night. In fact, Day began to pretend not to notice anything. His highest advisor had to take over his duties seeing over the day as the King was no longer able to complete them in his state. His one joy left was the fleeting glimpses of Yuuri he caught while exchanging the sun and the moon. They were bittersweet. Victor loved him, deeply. Yet an overwhelming sadness overtook him whenever he saw him. Yuuri was everything he ever wanted and everything he’d ever lost. He longed for him back and he was seen often standing alone in the court for hours after Yuuri left. His existence was somber and frankly pitiful.

 

 

Victor trudged into the court and realized that Yuuri for the first time that Victor could ever remember Yuuri was waiting for him. For the first time in what may have very well been forever, Victor felt hope grow inside of him. But it didn’t last, Victor assumed he’d arrived early in order to shorten their meeting even more. “Victor,” there it was as if it had never left. Yuuri speaking his name in his angelic voice. Victor could feel his heart crack as he soaked in Yuuri’s voice. It was so soothing and warm. Everything that Victor missed. For a moment he thought he might have imagined it. In his desperation to regain all that he’d lost. But then, he spoke again “I have a gift for you. In order to thank you for all you’ve done for me and for the mortal world.” Victor’s eyes widened and his head shot up it was real. Yuuri was talking to him. In his euphoria, it took him a moment to decipher what Yuuri had said. 

“A gift? For me?” Victor was surprised his voice worked at all. He hadn’t used it in some time.

 

“Yeah, I though-”

“I thought you hated me.” Victor cried heat rising in his face and his eyes blurring. 

A hurt swept across Night’s face. “I could never hate you Victor.” In a flash of fabric Victor as enveloped into a tight embrace. He couldn’t hold it back anymore the relief and the bliss at his touch overcame him and his tears fell freely from his eyes. Yuri’s voice sounded from over Victor’s shoulder “I was working on your gift that’s why I was rushing our meetings. Victor i’m so sorry. Can you forgive me?”  
Simply overjoyed to have Yuuri back he replied softly and contentedly “Of course I can. You don’t have to be sorry.” Victor stayed within Yuuri’s arms and willed the moment to linger for all time. He felt Yuuri move and pulled back from him slightly. From his robe, he withdrew a brilliant crown that shone even brighter than the sun. Once his eyes met it’s stunning form Victor felt as if his sun had taken refuge in his heart, setting it ablaze. Victor didn’t speak for a long time in awe of the crown and of its creator. He was shocked into silence and could not seem to remember how to speak or how to think.  
“V-Victor” Yuuri uttered with what appeared to be panic on his visage. 

“It’s exquisite.” Victor admired finally able to find his voice. As he felt the words leave him he wondered if the adoration was meant for the crown or for Yuuri. His words won a cheerful smile from Yuuri who placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s made of stardust the brightest I could find. I collected it and shaped it together. It’s the closest thing to the sun we have in the-” Victor couldn’t stop himself after a millennia of fear and loneliness he for the very first time felt pure euphoria. He raised his head and planted a kiss on Yuuri’s lips. Victor felt tears squeeze from his eyes as he felt Yuuri his him back. The emotion that was filling him in that moment was enough to last several lifetimes. An unspoken thought passed between them and the kiss dragged on and on and Victor thought he wouldn’t mind if it never ended. Still, everything comes to a close. 

Dusk separated them in a reluctant tone. “I’m sorry to intrude your majesties but we do have duties to attend to.” They finally separated with small smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Victor looked at Yuuri feeling a smile spread to his cheeks.

“That was to thank you for the crown he said his face alight. A laugh far more beautiful than anything in creation escaped Yuuri’s lips as he placed the crown upon Victor’s head.

“Now you really look like a King.” He cooed a smirk tugging at his face. Slowly the pair stood up and commenced their duties once more, thinking that perhaps forever wasn’t long enough.


End file.
